iDOLMSTER OC Movie
by YaoiQueenWaterGirl11
Summary: When Jin Kuga is leaving, The idols go to Hina. AN: Invols 2 oc's and start of iDOLM@STER BREAK! The Producer is Jin Kuga. This has been rewritten. Its currently undergoing a new set of chapters, because of the release of the iDOLM@STER Anime
1. iDOLMSTER Movie!

**Meh: HELLO! I am doing a rewrite of my iDOLMASTER thingy~**

**Iori: About time!**

**Ngu: Yes, There will be lots of changes to the story**

**Sakuda: Hello! Sakuda Sakurada and Takomi Takada here~**

**Meh: These two are coming into the story, plus the rest of the idolmasters~**

**Ngu: WaterGirl11 Does not own Idolmaster. Just her OC's.**

**THE IDOLMASTER MOVIE: LIVE 4 YOU!**

"**LAST CONCERT!**"

The scene begins in Studio 765, the idols have just returned from a concert. Jin Kuga, there manager, who has been with them for a years after the Judge in America punished him by making him work with the UnAchieable Idols. Jin smiles as they enter the Studio. "Wow! Today went Perfect!" Haruka said, just as she said that, she tripped over, leading Ngu to help her up.

"Yes" Azusa smiles, looking to Chihaya, who smiles back. Chihaya then looks to Jin "If only all days could go like this." Jin sighs, looking at the girls "But, this might be the last one..." Jin looked away as he said that, leaving the girls confused.

"Oh yeah, The year Manager had to serve is almost up..." Iori said, then gasped, along side everyone else, releasing that ment Jin Kuga, the one person who could Manage them, Had to leave to return to America! "Sorry girls, Tomorrow will be the final day we talk, Then, I go back to America" Jin sighs, he didnt want to leave the girls, not now!

"Nii-san cant leave!" Ami states. "Mami is with Ami on this one" Mami shouts. They really didnt want him to go. Domelola, There **MALE **ex-producer, who was Azusa's love, sighed "Sorry girls, He has to..." Miki glared at everyone, no longer feeling lazy "This is Unfair!" Miki shouted. Ngu looked to Makoto, Makoto nodded "Girls, To our meeting room!"

The meeting room was a normal meeting room, duur, and everyone was yelling, bar the calm ones, "We gotta find a way to keep Jin with us!" Makoto states for Ngu, due to Ngu being unable to speak outloud, due to being shy. Yukiho, also being shy but able to speak out, said "There is n-no way". Ritsuko looked at the girls "We could always go on a trip to forget about him". "As long as Miki isn't in Charge!" Haruka shouted, Chihaya sighed "I remember that one..." Ami started to cry "I DONT WANT JIN TO LEAVE!" Mami hugged Ami and started to cry, same with everyone, till just Ngu wasnt crying.

Ngu gathered up her courage, and with her gentle voice, while looking at her friends, sang _''Hajimatteyuku, Hatenaku Suzuki hitotsu no michi wo, Kakedashiteyuku, massarana na mo nai nai kibou wo daite...''_

Haruka looked at Ngu, then sang _''START kono MY LIFE SONG'' _Chihaya looked too, then joined _''watashi no utagoe de'' _Miki smiles _''dokomadedemo hibike'' _Azusa smiles, hugging Ami and Mami _''FEEL kajiru mama'' _Yayoi jumped up _''sukina MERODI-de ii'' _Yukiho smiles abit _''sore wo kokoro to yobou'' _Iori smiles hugging Usa-chan _''STAY kono MY LOVE SONG'' _Ami smiles _''e-ru kureru hito yo'' _Mami then sang _''ai wo komeokurou'' _Makoto stands up and hugs Ngu _''SHINE kagayaite'' _and Ritsuko finaly joined in _''nee shiawase are'' _then, all together they sang the final line _''ima ashita ga umareru.''_

The next day, the girls dressed in normal clothing, and got on the bus and headed off. Then at Studio 765, Jin found a letter and read it

_"__**Dear Jin Kuga aka Manager(Ngu)**_

_**We are going on a trip, so don't worry, We'll be back tomorrow(Yukiho). We will miss you(Ami), No matter what(Mami), We hope you liked working with us(Chihaya), So we might meet again(Haruka), In america(Ritsuko). So, untill then(Miki), We will sing and dance(Yayoi), To keep you happy(Iori), So untill we meet again Goodbye(Azusa), I hope you liked being with us(Makoto)**_

_**Sorry, Those guys got the pen, Well, They've said it, Don't bother looking for us, We are going to the Hinata Hot Springs by bus, Sorry~(Ngu and Makoto)**_

_**From**_

_**THE IDOLMASTERS!**__"_

Domelola looked at the message, and sighed "I know where that is, I'll take you there, Jin" Jin looked at Domelola, Jin had tears in his eyes, He didnt want to leave the girls, Domelola sighed, then hugged Jin, patting his back "Dont cry Jin, the girls wouldn't like it" Jin silently cried against Domelola's chest, Domelola was glad the girls didnt see him cry like this. "Now now, I cant sing like the girls, but Azusa surely can, Lets go find her okay." Jin nodded, getting rid of the tears from his eyes.

At the Hinata Hot Springhe girls had finaly gotten there, Ngu was suprised at how big it was. The room was really plain, but nice. "I hope he got the letter" Yukiho stated. Ngu remembered that she had said where they were going and Domelola knows the way there. "Well! LETS GO!" Haruka shouts, dragging Ngu towards the hotsprings, and everyone joined

Meanwhile, in Domelola's car. The rain was pouring down in buckets. Jin sighed "Why would they leave?" Domelola smiled abit "They care deeply about you Jin." This left Jin blushing. "Dont worry, we can sign into Hinata and stay there." Just then, the song MEGARE! plays, sung by Ngu, Jin answers his phone "Hello?". "_Jin, your coming back tomorrow_" the Judge from his case stated "I wanna stay in Tokyo." "_WHAT! WHY!_" The Judge asked "I've grown to like those girls" Jin stayed. "_Okay... You come back when you want to. Call me when you do._" The Judge said, hanging up, then Jin hung up. Domelola smiles "I bet the girls can't wait to hear that."

Back to Hinata, the rain was pouring down more, the girls were staying in room 134. "I'm glad we got here when we did" Makoto said for Ngu. "Yeh" Haruka said. "Well girls, you like my special room?" Hina asks. "Yes, Hina-sama" Chihaya smiles. "Thanks for giving us this room for free, Obaa-chan." Iori states. "It's ok, Well, Good luck on your idol jobs" Hina smiles, then leaves the girls alone.

Just outside of the hotel/hot spring. The rain was coming down heavier. Jin was pushing Domelola's car up to the hot spring. "Sorry Jin" Domelola says, as he feels bad that Jin did that for him. "Its, Okay..." Jin says

Back to the Hinata Hot Springs, the girls were in the inside baths. enjoying the fact they were the only ones there. They smiled and had a fun time.

Just outside of the hot spring, the boys finaly got there. Jin finaly stopped pushing. "Sorry for having you, push my car Jin" Domelola says as he puts on his coat, opens an umbrella and gets out the car. "It's fin..." Jin starts, but is unable to finish as he faints onto the floor, Domelola is shocked, and he goes to Jin's side, holding him up abit, so he is nolonger on the muddy floor. Jin was pale, soaked and his cheeks were red. He had a fever! Domelola put Jin on his back, got out there bags and took them inside. As they entered, Hina saw them "Domelola, It's been awhile" Domeola smiled to her, carrying Jin on his back "MissHina, Please can you call the girls, this is there Manager." Hina nods and goes to tell them

In room 134, the girls were singing Do-Dai, Ngu, Haruka, Miki, Chihaya and Iori were performing this, which would turn into the iDOLMASTER, sung by everyone. Just as Iori started to sing, Hina walked in, stopping her from finishing "Domelola and your manager are here, but your manager doesnt look too good." The girls jumped at this "Bring them here!" Hina nodded and did this, he was still carrying Jin, Ngu pushs them into her room and closes the door, letting Domelola change Jin into his P.J's and dry his hair. Domelola, then openned the door, Jin was on Ngu's bed, everyone sat down around Jin, Ritsuko could tell it was a fever. Everyone started to help put down the fever, Ngu and Miki looked at each other, then nodded, and together sang these lyrics _''oikakete nigeru furi wo shite, sotto mogoru watashi MERMAID. tsukamaete "Suki da yo" to iitte hoshii. Atsu eien no ima kitto kitto mirai ga hajimaru!''_

"Miki! Ngu! That was really good!" Haruka states. Miki giggles "Me and Ngu wrote this for Haruka-chan!" Haruka smiled and hugged them both. Domelola hugged Azusa quickly, then went to his room.

The next day when Jin woke up, he sat up and he saw Ngu and Makoto sitting in the other room, Makoto was helping Ngu put her hair in pigtails, while Ngu and Makoto both sang I Want "_maru de areri hatou no youni, sesuji tsuranuku kokoro kuruwasu deai, sou deai. Yume utsutsu to mimagou hodo, adokenasa ni suikomareru youna hitomi, sou hitomi._" Jin looks at the two girls, then claps, causing Ngu to jump abit, which then led to Ngu and Makoto going to Jin "Are you okay!" They said in unison. Makoto started to tell Jin what happened. Jin looked at the girls, then his eyes started to gain tears. Ngu jumps at this, looking at Makoto for a guide, or something, Makoto hugs Jin, and starts to rub his back. "Now now Jin, Dont cry" Makoto says. Everyone returned and they all start to talk about this.

The next day, everyone had returned and was practicing for the concert. When the day came, everyone was late from practicing, they were rushing to get there, yet only Ngu was there, she was paniking, its their turn to go on, Sakuda and Takomi, her old friends from when she was in Project Heart, they were doing so good, but she couldnt go on alone, there was no-one here, and they had to go on, Ngu took a deep breath, then walked on the stage, looking at the crowd, paniking inside, she takes some deep breaths, hoping Takomi and Sakuda will come on, but they wont. Then Ngu opens her mouth, and begins to sing "_Honjitsu ha minna ni, watashi no totteki no koiBANA wo, kiikasete ageta yo. This is not a drill, i say again, this is a true love story, i say again. Totsuzen kokurarechattazo! Do-shiyo! BUS orite aruitetara ushiro kara IKINARI! Totsuzen na tsuchue-shon do-shiyo! Are ha minna ga akogare no PRINCE ja~n! Konna koto, anbiri-babo dayo~ Mirakuru hassei! Keikou to taisaku, tomodachi ni, kiku beshi! KE-TAI toridashi PO-PA-PI-PU-PE! watashi no ii toko nobe yo. Shinkingu taimu itsumono 3bai, seikaku ruk-ksu, moro moro sono t-a, bunseki kanryou! SATE SATE... Yokei kongarakatta yo..."_

Yayoi runs onto the stage and glomps Ngu "_Nani ga dame de nani ga tokui katte, Honto wa jibun ga ichiban shitterundayo ne!_" Ngu and her smile and laugh, then Miki and Makoto run on, with Iori and the Futami twins, Haruka and Iori, Chihaya and Ritsuko, Azusa and Yukiho. Then Ngu and Makoto sing "_demo_"

And everyone joins in together "_konna chansu, nigasanaimo~n! watashi no miryoku zenbu kaiatsumete nantoka suru-beshi! KE-TAI toridashi PO-PA-PI-PU-PE_" and Ngu on her own "_De-to shitekuremasuka?_" And finally, all together again "_Kondo no doyoubi! Mikan shikanai, tonikaku DAIETTO muri ha shouchi de, GUROSU wo nutte AHIRU no renshuu. NEIRU no oteire, itsumono 3bai, KARAKON MASUKARA moro moro sono t-a, Soubi ha! Kanpeki! Oyasumi- Zenzen nemyren... ZECHOU~! Honban toujitsu! ATAFUTA shimakuri! Junbi bandan! Datta hazu nanoni... kami ha gusha gusha...HI-RU mo oreta...USO! HERO HERO PRINCESS genbdouchaku PRINCE miunari namida me dakedo, itsumono, kimi demo, yokatta tte. NADE NADE shitekureta yo o~. Tonikaku daiseikou [V!] Tonikaku daiseikou [V! V!] koiBANA O-WA-RI! [YAY!]_" everyone cheers, and the iDOLMSTER's clap hands together, happy they had finally made it... But that was only the beginning, the adventure still continues, and welcoming back old friends and bringing out new ones, well, CHEER ON~

**Meh: FINALLY FINISHED IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!**

**Makoto: Yay~**

**Meh&Makoto: OH YEH~ OUR BIRTHDAYS ARE COMING UP SOON~~~~~~~**

**Ngu: WaterGirl11 and Makochin share a birthday~**

**iDOLMSTERS: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: iDOLMSTER Anime

**Meh: SECOND CHAPTER!**

**Iori: Eh, so your continuing it now, nihihi~**

**Meh: Disclaimer Chihaya**

**Chihaya: WaterGirl11 will never own iDOLMSTER, as her friend Dei has first claims on this game/manga/anime. (After the creators are gone that is)**

**Warning- If you havent seen episode 6 of the accutal iDOLMSTER anime, then spoilers are ahead.**

Its been awhile since Jin trained the idols, he went to America with Domelola. A new Producer came to 765 Pro. Ritsuko started her project, Ryuugu Komachi, Azusa cut her hair short. But now, Shachou has some news "Everyone, a very famous studio is joining with ours. The idols will be arriving shortly." Shachou said. But who will those girls be?

**Everyone,butMe: SHORT! WAY TO SHORT**

**Meh: I got lazy...**

**Ngu: The next one will be better!**

**Meh: Dont review if you think its evil. but I'm lazy. I WILL WORK ON A LONGER CHAPPIE!**


End file.
